20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/26
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Nowa propozycja kapitana Nemo. Dnia 28-go lutego, około południa, Nautilus wypłynął na powierzchnię morza pod 9° 4ʹ szerokości północnej, na osiem mil od lądu w stronie zachodniej leżącego. Najprzód spostrzegłem gromadę gór, wysokości około 2.000 stóp, nader kapryśnych kształtów. Wkrótce po zrobieniu pomiarów i zaznaczeniu ich na mapie poznałem, że to była wyspa Cejlon, perła, wisząca u dolnego krańca półwyspu Indostanu. Poszedłem do bibljoteki, aby poszukać książek, traktujących o tej wyspie, jednej z najżyźniejszych na kuli ziemskiej. Jakoż zaraz znalazłem jednotomowe dzieło Sir H. C. pod tytułem: Ceylon and the Cingalese. Wróciwszy do salonu, zanotowałem najprzód położenie wyspy, którą starożytni tylu różnemi nazwami obdarzyli. Cejlon leży między 5° 56ʹ i 9° 49ʹ szerokości północnej, a między 79° 42ʹ i 82° 47ʹ długości na wschód od południka Greenwich. Długości ma dwieście siedemdziesiąt pięć mil; największa szerokość — sto pięćdziesiąt mil, obwodu mil dziewięćset, powierzchni — czterdzieści jeden tysięcy dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil (angielskich). A więc wyspa ta jest niewiele mniejsza od Irlandji. Kapitan Nemo i jego porucznik ukazali się w tej chwili. Kapitan rzucił spojrzenie na mapę i rzekł, obracając się do mnie: — Wyspa Cejlon sławna jest z połowu pereł. Czy nie zechciałbyś, panie Aronnax, poznać jedno z miejsc tego połowu? — I bardzo, kapitanie. — To dobrze. Nic nad to łatwiejszego. Tylko, że nie zobaczymy tam poławiaczy pereł. Doroczna eksploatacja jeszcze się nie rozpoczęła. Mniejsza o to. Każę płynąć do zatoki Manaar, dziś w nocy tam staniemy. Kapitan powiedział słów kilka do porucznika, który zaraz wyszedł. Wkrótce Nautilus zanurzył się w płynnym żywiole, a manometr wskazywał, że byliśmy w głębokości stóp trzydziestu. Poszukałem na mapie owej zatoki Manaar. I znalazłem ja przy dziewiątym równoleżniku na północno-zachodnim brzegu Cejlonu. Tworzyła ją podłużna linja wysepki Manaar. Żeby się tam dostać, należało opłynąć cały brzeg zachodni Cejlonu. — Panie profesorze — odezwał się wtedy kapitan Nemo — perły łowią się w zatoce Bengalskiej, w morzu Indyjskiem, w morzach Chin i Japonji, w morzach Ameryki Południowej, w zatoce Panamskiej i w zatoce Kalifornijskiej; najpiękniejsze atoli perły poławiają się przy Cejlonie. Wprawdzie przybędziemy tam trochę za wcześnie. Dopiero w marcu zbierają się łowcy w zatoce Manaar i tam przez dni trzydzieści trzysta statków zajmuje się tą zyskowną eksploatacją skarbów morza. Na każdym statku jest dziesięciu łowców. Ostatni, podzieleni na dwie gromadki, zanurzają się kolejno i spuszczają się na dwanaście metrów w głąb morza zapomocą ciężkiego kamienia, który chwytają nogami i który sznurem przywiązany jest do statku. — Tak więc — rzekłem — i teraz jeszcze używają tego pierwotnego sposobu? — I teraz jeszcze — potwierdził kapitan Nemo — chociaż miejsce tych połowów należy do ludu najbardziej przemysłowego na kuli ziemskiej, do Anglików, którym w roku 1802 ustąpił je traktat, zawarty w Amiens. — A jednak — odrzekłem — skafander, jakiego używasz pan do zanurzania się w wodzie, wyświadczałby wielkie usługi w tej operacji. — Zapewne, gdyż biedni ci łowcy nie mogą długo zostawać pod wodą. Anglik Perceval w swojej podróży do Cejlonu mówi wprawdzie o Kafrze, który całe pięć minut nie wypływał na powierzchnię wody; nie chce mi się jednak temu wierzyć. Zdarzają się tak wytrzymali nurkowie, że utrzymują się pod wodą przez pięćdziesiąt siedem sekund, a już do bardzo wprawnych należą tacy, co zdołają przedłużyć ten czas do osiemdziesięciu siedmiu sekund; są to jednak wyjątki dość rzadkie i nieszczęśliwi ci, wróciwszy na pokład statku, nosem i uszami wyrzucają wodę krwią zafarbowaną. Myślę, że średni czas, jaki nurkowie siedzą pod wodą, wynosi trzydzieści sekund, podczas których jak najśpieszniej zbierają do małej siatki u pasa muszle perłowe, oderwane od skał. Wogóle poławiacze pereł długo nie żyją. Wzrok ich słabnie, na gałkach ocznych tworzą się owrzodzenia, ciało pokrywa się ranami, a zdarza się także, iż umierają na apopleksję w głębi morza. — W istocie — odpowiedziałem — smutne to rzemiosło, służące tylko do zadowolenia kaprysów mody! Powiedz mi jednak, kapitanie, jaką ilość ostryg może w ciągu dnia wyłowić jeden statek? — Około czterdziestu do pięćdziesięciu tysięcy. Powiadają nawet, że w r. 1814, gdy rząd angielski zarządził łowy na własny rachunek, jego nurkowie w ciągu dwudziestu dni pracy zebrali siedemdziesiąt sześć miljonów ostryg. — Czy przynajmniej poławiacze ci są należycie wynagradzani? — spytałem. — Bardzo nędznie, panie profesorze. W Panamie zarabiają ledwie dolara na tydzień. Najczęściej dostają trzy grosze za ostrygę, zawierającą perłę, a ileż to wyniosą z morza nie mających żadnej! — Trzy grosze dla biedaków, co zbogacają swych panów! Ależ to haniebne! — Tak więc, panie profesorze — mówił kapitan Nemo, nie zważając na moje słowa — pańscy towarzysze i pan zwiedzicie ławicę Manaar, a jeśli przypadkiem jaki przedwczesny nurek już się tam znajdzie, to przypatrzymy się jego łowom. — Zgoda, kapitanie. — Ale, ale, panie Aronnax, czy nie boisz się czasem rekinów? — Rekinów? — zawołałem. To pytanie wydało mi się co najmniej niewczesne. — Boisz się? — nalegał kapitan Nemo. — Przyznam się panu, że jeszcze nie poznałem się zbliska z tym rodzajem ryb. — Co do nas, jesteśmy z niemi oswojeni — odrzekł kapitan Nemo — a zczasem i pan zapoznasz się z niemi bliżej. Zresztą będziemy uzbrojeni i po drodze upolujemy może jakiego żarłacza. Polowanie to nader zajmujące. Tak wiec do jutra, panie profesorze; wyruszamy przed świtem. To powiedziawszy tonem lekkim, kapitan Nemo wyszedł z salonu. Czytelniku, gdyby ci zaproponowano polowanie na niedźwiedzia w górach szwajcarskich, możebyś odpowiedział: „I owszem! Jutro polować będziemy na niedźwiedzia”. Gdyby cię zaproszono na polowanie na lwa w pustyni Atlasu lub na tygrysa w dżunglach indyjskich, i wtedy możebyś powiedział: „Paradnie! Będziemy podobno polowali na lwa lub tygrysa!” Jeśliby jednak zaproszono cię na polowanie na rekina w jego naturalnym żywiole, prawdopodobnie zastrzegłbyś sobie chwilę namysłu, wprzód, nimbyś przyjął to zaproszenie. Co do mnie, podniosłem rękę do czoła, na które wystąpiły krople zimnego potu. — Zastanówmy się — rzekłem do siebie — mamy czas do namysłu. Polować na wydry w lasach podmorskich, jak już polowaliśmy w lasach wyspy Crespo, ujdzie to jeszcze; ale włóczyć się po głębiach mórz, gdy się ma pewność spotkania żarłaczy, zabawka dalibóg niemiła! Wiem wprawdzie, że w pewnych krajach, a mianowicie na wyspach Andameńskich, murzyni nie wahają się uderzać na rekina, mając sztylet w jednej a stryczek w drugiej ręce; ale wiem także, iż ci junacy najczęściej nie wracają żywi z tej walki ze strasznemi zwierzętami! Zresztą nie jestem murzynem, a choćbym był murzynem, godziłoby się w tym razie troszeczkę zawahać. I ciągle miałem przed oczami rekiny, ich szerokie szczęki, uzbrojone licznemi rzędami zębów i zdolne przeciąć człowieka napół, jak nitkę. Czułem już pewne bóle w biodrach. A przytem nie mogłem strawić flegmy, z jaką kapitan zaprosił mnie na to nieszczęsne polowanie. Tak, jakby chodziło o szczwanie w lesie jakiego niewinnego lisa. — No — pomyślałem — zaradzimy temu jakoś! Conseil za nic w świecie nie pójdzie na takie polowanie, a to uwolni mię od towarzyszenia kapitanowi. Co do Ned Landa, przyznaję, że mniej byłem pewny jego roztropności. Niebezpieczeństwo, choćby największe, zawsze miało powab dla tej duszy wojowniczej. Zabrałem się znowu do czytania książki Sirra, ale machinalnie tylko przewracałem stronnice. Drukowane litery przybierały kształty ogromnych szczęk strasznie rozwartych. W tej chwili Conseil i Kanadyjczyk weszli z miną spokojną, a nawet wesołą. Szczęśliwi, nie wiedzieli, co ich oczekiwało. — Dalibóg panie — odezwał się Ned Land — pański kapitan Nemo, niech go djabli porwą! — zrobił nam w tej chwili bardzo miłą propozycję. — A! — rzekłem — więc już wiecie... — Z przeproszeniem pana — odpowiedział Conseil — dowódca Nautilusa zaprosił nas, żebyśmy jutro w towarzystwie pana zwiedzili miejsce połowu wspaniałych pereł przy Cejlonie. Mówił bardzo grzecznie i obszedł się z nami jak prawdziwy gentleman. — I nic więcej wam nie powiedział? — Nic, panie — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk — chyba to jedno, że już mówił panu o tym spacerze. — Mówił w istocie. Czy jednak nie dał wam jakich objaśnień o...? — Żadnych, panie profesorze. Wszak pójdziesz pan z nami, nieprawdaż? — Ja... a naturalnie! Jak widzę, nabierasz gustu do tych spacerów, panie Land. — Ma się rozumieć! Toćże to ciekawe, nadzwyczajnie ciekawe. — A może i niebezpieczne! — dodałem tonem przestrogi. — Ba, niebezpieczne! prosta przechadzka po ławicy ostrygowej! — odpowiedział Ned Land. Widocznie kapitan Nemo nic nie wspomniał moim towarzyszom o rekinach. A ja patrzyłem na nich niespokojnie, jakby już brakło mi ręki lub nogi. Miałżebym otwarcie ich ostrzec? Niewątpliwie; nie wiedziałem jednak, jak się wziąć do tego. — Proszę mojego pana — odezwał się Conseil — czy pan raczy dać nam jakie objaśnienia o łowieniu pereł. — Czy o samem łowieniu — spytałem — czy też o niebezpiecznych przygodach, które... — O łowieniu — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk. — Dobrze jest wiedzieć coś o okolicy, po której się ma wędrować. — Zgoda. Więc siadajcie, przyjaciele, a ja nauczę was tego, czegom się sam przed chwilą nauczył od Anglika Sirra. Ned i Conseil siedli na kanapie, a Kanadyjczyk zaraz zagadnął: — Przedewszystkiem, panie, chciej objaśnić, co to jest perła? — Mój poczciwy Nedzie — odpowiedziałem — dla poety perła jest łzą morza, dla ludów Wschodu jest stwardniałą kroplą rosy; dla elegantek jest klejnotem podługowatego kształtu i mlecznej barwy, który noszą na palcach, na szyi lub w uszach; dla chemika jest mieszaniną soli, kwasu fosforowego i węglanu wapna z odrobiną pewnej masy galaretowatej; nakoniec dla przyrodników jest to prosta, chorobliwa wydzielina organu, wytwarzająca masę perłową u pewnych mięczaków, dwuskorupnych. — Dział mięczaków — dodał Conseil — klasa bezgłowych, rząd skorupiaków. — Wybornie, uczony Conseilu. Owóż między temi skorupiakami uszka morskie, trydakny, muszle włókniste i wszystkie inne, wydzielające perłową masę, to jest ową materję niebieską, fioletową lub białą, która zdobi wnętrze ich skorupy, mogą wydawać perły. — Czy i ślimaki? — spytał Kanadyjczyk. — A jakże, ślimaki pewnych wód Szkocji, Walji, Saksonji, Czech i Francji. — Wyśmienicie - rzekł Kanadyjczyk — będzie się teraz zwracało na nie uwagę. — Wszelako — mówiłem dalej — najdoskonalszym mięczakiem, wydzielającym perłę, jest szacowna ostryga perłowa, tak zwana perliczka. Perła, zwykle kształtu kulistego, przystaje do muszli, lub wpija się w ciało mięczaka. Przystająca do muszli jest nieruchoma, wolna zaś jest w ciele zwierzęcia. Zawiązkiem perły zawsze jest ciało twarde, bądź jajecznik niepłodny, bądź ziarnko piasku, dokoła którego osiada w ciągu lat kilku materja perłowa i zwolna twardnieje. — A czy bywa po kilka pereł w jednej ostrydze? — spytał Conseil. — Bywa, mój chłopcze. Pewne perliczki tworzą prawdziwy naszyjnik. Przytaczają nawet ostrygę, która miała, o czem jednak wątpię, przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt rekinów. — Sto pięćdziesiąt rekinów! — zawołał Ned Land. — Czy powiedziałem rekinów? — spytałem zmieszany. — Chciałem powiedzieć, sto pięćdziesiąt pereł. Rekinów nie miałoby żadnego sensu. — To prawda — rzekł Conseil. — A teraz raczy mój pan objaśnić nas, w jaki sposób wyjmują się te perły? — Są różne sposoby, a nawet często, gdy perły silnie przystają do muszli, trzeba odrywać je szczypcami. Zwykle jednak rozkłada się perliczki na kobiercu z traw morskich, zaścielającem wybrzeże. Tym sposobem mięczaki zamierają na świeżem powietrzu, a po dniach dziesięciu gnić zaczynają. Wtedy zanurza się je w zbiornikach wody słonej, a potem otwiera i obmywa. Wówczas to rozpoczyna się podwójna praca wyrzynających perły. Najprzód oddzielają warstwę perłowej masy, zwanej w handlu pod nazwą srebrzanki lub mieszanki białej, albo mieszanki czarnej i sprzedawanej skrzyniami, ważącemi po sto dwadzieścia pięć i sto pięćdziesiąt kilogramów. Tułów zaś, wyjęty z muszli, gotują i cedzą przez sito, aby wycisnąć z niego wszystkie, choćby najmniejsze perły. — Zapewne cena tych pereł zależy od ich wielkości? — spytał Conseil. — Nietylko od wielkości — odpowiedziałem — ale także od kształtu, od wody, to jest barwy, i wreszcie od ich blasku, który im bardziej jest mieniący się i różnobarwny, tern perła jest szacowniejsza. Najpiękniejsze perły nazywają się dziewiczemi lub doskonałemi; tworzą się one samotnie w tkance mięczaka, są białe, często nieprzezroczyste, z blaskiem opalowym, okrągłe lub podługowate. Okrągłe używają się na naszyjniki i bransoletki, podługowate służą do kolczyków i jako cenniejsze sprzedają się na sztuki. Perły, przylegające do muszli i mniej kształtnej formy sprzedaje się na wagę. Nakoniec do pośledniejszych gatunków należą perły, znane pod nazwą nasionek lub drobnych perełek; sprzedają się one na miarę i głównie służą do haftowania ornatów i kap kościelnych. — To rozgatunkowanie pereł według ich wielkości musi być mozolne i zajmować dużo czasu — wtrącił Kanadyjczyk. — Nie, przyjacielu. Dokonywa się tego zapomocą przetaków, czyli tarek z różnej wielkości dziurkami. Perły, pozostające w przetaku, mającym od dwudziestu do osiemdziesięciu dziurek, są pierwszorzędne. Te zaś, które nie przechodzą przez przetak, mający od stu do ośmiuset dziurek, są drugorzędne. Nakoniec te, do których używają się przetaki z dziewięciuset do tysiąca dziurek, stanowią nasionka czyli drobne perełki. — Dowcipny sposób — rzekł Conseil — i, jak widzę, podział i klasyfikacja pereł odbywa się mechanicznie. A czy mój pan raczy nam powiedzieć, jaki dochód przynosi eksploatacja ławic ostryg perłowych? — Według książki Sirra — odpowiedziałem — perłołówstwo pod Cejlonem wydzierżawione jest za roczną opłatą trzech miljonów żarłaczy. — Chyba franków! — poprawił Conseil. — Tak, chciałem powiedzieć—franków. Sądzę jednak, że perłołówstwo nie przynosi już takich dochodów, jak dawniej. Podobnie rzecz się ma z perłołówstwem amerykańskiem, które za panowania Karola V-go przynosiło dochodu cztery miljony franków, a teraz nie daje i trzech miljonów. Wogóle eksploatacja pereł daje rocznie około dziewięciu miljonów franków. — Czy jednak nie było sławnych pereł, wysoko cenionych? — spytał Conseil. — Owszem, były, mój chłopcze. Powiadają, że Cezar darował Sewilji perłę, cenioną na sto dwadzieścia tysięcy franków na naszą monetę. — A ja słyszałem — wtrącił Kanadyjczyk — że pewna dama starożytna piła perły, roztopione w occie. — To Kleopatra — objaśnił Conseil. — Potrawa nie musiała być smaczna — dodał Ned Land. — Nieznośna, przyjacielu Ned — odpowiedział Conseil — ale kieliszek octu, kosztujący półtora miljona franków — zawsze to osobliwość. — Żałuję, żem nie ożenił się z tą bogatą panią — rzekł Kanadyjczyk, machając ręką dość niebezpiecznie dla swoich sąsiadów. — Ned Land mężem Kleopatry! — zawołał Conseil. — A cóż ty myślisz? Już, już miałem się ożenić i nie moja w tem wina, jeśli małżeństwo się rozchwiało — poważnie odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk. — Kupiłem już naszyjnik perłowy dla Kasi Tender, mojej narzeczonej, która zresztą wyszła za innego. Owóż ten naszyjnik kosztował tylko półtora dolara, a przecież niech pan profesor mi wierzy, perły te nie przecisnęłyby się przez przetak o dwudziestu dziurkach. — Poczciwy mój Ned — odpowiedziałem, śmiejąc się — były to perły sztuczne, kulki szklane, napełnione wewnątrz płynem wschodnim. — Ba! — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk — i ten płyn wschodni musi drogo kosztować! — Wcale nie. Jest to poprostu srebrzysta masa łuski płotkowej, zebrana z wody i przechowana w amonjaku. Nie ma ona żadnej wartości. — Rozumiem! Dlatego zapewne Kasia Tender poszła za innego — filozoficznie odpowiedział Ned Land. — Wracając jednak do wysokiej wartości pereł — odezwałem się znowu — wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek jaki monarcha posiadał szacowniejszą od tej, którą ma kapitan Nemo. — Czy tej? — spytał Conseil, wskazując na pyszny klejnot w szafce oszklonej. — Tej samej i nie omylę się, oceniając ją na dwa miljony... — Franków! — żywo dodał Conseil. — Tak, chciałem powiedzieć dwa miljony franków, a jednak kapitana nic ona nie kosztuje; poprostu poszedł i wziął. — Ba! — zawołał Ned Land — my tak samo zrobimy podczas jutrzejszego spaceru. A może znajdziemy lepsze? — Wątpię — rzekł Conseil. — Czemużby nie? — Przypuśćmy, że tak; lecz na co zdadzą ci się miljony na pokładzie Nautilusa? — Na pokładzie na nic — odpowiedział Ned Land ale gdzie indziej... — Oho, gdzie indziej! — rzekł Conseil, kiwając głową. — Bądź co bądź — wtrąciłem — Land ma słuszność. I jeśli kiedykolwiek zawieziemy do Europy, lub Ameryki perłę wartości kilku miljonów, wówczas zapewne chętniej uwierzą naszym opowiadaniom. — I ja tak myślę — rzekł Kanadyjczyk. — Wszystko to bardzo piękne — wtrącił Conseil, który zawsze zapatrywał się na rzeczy ze strony praktycznej — czy jednak te łowy pereł nie są niebezpieczne? — Nie — żywo odpowiedziałem — zwłaszcza jeśli się przedsięweźmie pewne środki ostrożności. — A cóż się ryzykuje w tem rzemiośle? — spylał Ned Land. — Może połkniemy trochę wody morskiej? — Kto wie, Ned. Może spotkać nas coś gorszego: naprzykład, mój zuchu — dodałem, naśladując flegmę kapitana Nemo — czy boisz się rekinów? — Ja, oszczepnik z rzemiosła, miałbym się bać rekinów! Moją rzeczą jest drwić z nich sobie! — Ale, mój drogi — dodałem — tu nie chodzi o łowienie ich zapomocą oszczepu lub harpuna, o wyciąganie na pomost okrętu, odcinanie toporem ogona, płatanie brzucha i wyrzucanie serca do morza! — A o cóż chodzi? — O prawdziwą walkę. — W wodzie? — Właśnie, w wodzie. — E, panie profesorze, a od czego dobry harpun? Trzeba panu wiedzieć, że te rekiny są niezdarne bydlęta. Żeby cię capnąć, muszą się na grzbiet obrócić, a tymczasem... Ned Land miał tak osobliwy sposób wymawiania tego wyrazu „capnąć”, że mnie dreszcze zimne przenikały, gdym go słyszał. — A ty, Conseil, co myślisz o tych żarłaczach? — Ja? — odrzekł Conseil — ja otwarcie powiem mojemu panu, co myślę. — Przecież! — pomyślałem. — Jeśli mój pan zamierza walczyć z rekinami — rzekł Conseil — nie rozumiem powodu, dla któregobym ja, wierny sługa mojego pana, nie miał także z niemi walczyć!